Final Fight
by cloud4tifa
Summary: I think this chapter is a little too short, but it's very important. I promise to make the next one MUCH longer. This is a story where all the FF characters fight, and where an unknown foe with unknown reasons demands they fight each other. Read and revie
1. Chapter 1 The Reunion

-1**FINAL FIGHT**

**CHAPTER 1**

_This planet is on it's last breath……_

A man was breathing heavily and began to open his eyes. In front of him he saw strands of black hair and saw his friend, his partner, Tifa. The man sat up and held the women calling her name. Her eyes twitched indicating to the man that she was alive. The man had deep blue eyes that had a green tint on his pupil, with yellow-blonde spiky hair, the hero of VII….Cloud. He laid her down to find all of his friends were unconscious too.

He saw his friend Barret, a tough hard headed man, was missing his gun-arm, Cloud felt his back his weapon was gone.

"Someone stole our weapons.." a voice said.

Cloud turned to see a young man, a teenager sitting near a group of 5 unconscious people. Cloud stood up to find himself dizzy and sat back down.

"Seven.." the teenager said.

"What are you talking about?' Cloud said sounding upset and nauseous.

"We are numbered in roman numerals, yours says seven, I'm eight…the name's Squall."

Cloud looked around to see a bunch of people laid down in a circle with a roman numeral sign under them. When Cloud looked down on his circle he could clearly see the VII.

"I'm Cloud" he said letting out a breath of air.

Cloud saw a railing that went in a circle, which on the outside was where the groups were formed and aligned around this circle. Below seemed like an arena. _ Am I going crazy? _Cloud clearly heard the voice but paid no mind to it. Soon one by one the people in the room was waking up, and Cloud looked back happily seeing his friends were all right.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Cid blurted out. "Where the hell are we!?"

The people looked toward Cloud's circle watching Cid.

"Hey! Where's my Lance! Dammit! Who took it!" Cid yelled

"Who cares about your Lance! My arm! Where's my ARM!

Soon the entire room was in an uproar.

"Wh-Where's our weapons!" another teen said, he had brown hair and had a group that consists of only three girls.

"Aye this isn't good" one of the girls said, she was…the least girlish out of the three.

"I-I don't like this!!!" a child's voice shrieked. It came from a kid who had a large brown hat with the tip of it bent back, his face was covered showing a shadowy black face with yellow glowing eyes.

A young women in pigtails and a yellow jump suit cried it came from Squall's circle.

"Don't worry Selphie. I'll protect you!" a young man said that was dressed in a light brown trench coat and had long reddish-brown hair and had a cowboy hat.

_Might as well._ Soon something felt like it entered the large white room. Everyone felt it, the room became quiet. A little girl with purple hair and a horn on her forehead latched herself to another girl with brown hair and an orange outfit, this was happening on the IX circle. On the II circle it seemed an older teenage purple haired girl was quietly talking to a man who had tense eyes that were covered in bags, as if he hasn't slept in years. The girl seemed to be in tears, while the other two men in her group watched not even helping with her dilemma, whatever they talked about all the man could do was shake his head.

Tifa walked to the railing where Cloud was. His eyes were fixed on the arena, something everyone seemed to ignore.

"What is this…do you think.." Tifa said.

"Luneth!!" a girl cried.

The scream filled the room more then the kid with the brown hat or "Selphie". It came from the III circle. Three other kids was holding on to a silver-haired boy who was on the other side of the railing.

"Get back up here!" the girl said.

"Come on! You know we need to figure out what's going on!" Luneth said.

"Not like this! It's almost 10 feet down! Don't be an idiot!" a blonde haired boy said, he sounded more mature then the other members of his group.

An eerie sound entered the room. Luneth quickly pushed himself back to his friends. Then up high at the ceiling where beautiful stained glass stood something was forming. This was the room and nothing else, no halls, no rooms, no exit. Part of the ceiling was formed into a back board of a throne that was still connected to the ceiling, the arms curved and polished purple velvet covered the throne. Then at the seat a blood of darkness came in the form of a body, there was no way to see the features of this…thing.

"Welcome." the voice was calm yet loud.

Cloud instantly recognized the voice…


	2. Chapter 2 The Legendary Classes

-1**CHAPTER 2**

Cloud heard that voice right before they came to this weird place, during the party. Cloud also heard that voice a second ago.

"You were brought here to…settle an problem. Brought the teams of different universes to settle something once and for all. Even though you are all different you will soon see you have many things in common. Hm… I've even brought some of you from the dead, isn't that right, Auron?"

The head of the foul thing turned to the X circle where a group looked at a man in red clothing and one of his arms inside dangling, and had grey sideburns around his jet black hair. The man Auron laughed.

"Why, why bring me back?" Auron said.

"Because I needed you for my little game--" the body lulled

"Hey! Why if you could bring that guy back--" Tifa interrupted

"Why couldn't you bring back Aerith!" Cloud yelled

"…Answer me Auron--" the body said

"Hey I'm talking to you!" Cloud yelled

"ANSWER ME AURON!" the body thundered. "Did you defeat Sin."

"Yes." Auron replied. "But.."

"That is why you are here, you did what you first had your mind. Now Cloud, did Aerith help kill Sephiroth, and I don't mean in spirit, and it was what she first had in mind. Anyway she would only be alive just for this game, nothing else."

Cloud became quiet and hated the way the body treated him

"So why are we here?" A boy with a monkey's tail said.

"You are all here to fight in a tournament. You are all numbered in what universe you belong to. Like number I"

The I circle began to glow. Then the little boy with the brown hat stared at one of them, he looked just like him, different clothing but same hat, same eyes…same face.

"Zidane, look" the boy said. "that guy from I he looks just like me."

Zidane was the kid with the monkey tail, yet you would think he's a normal human unlike another person in his group. She looked like a rat standing on two legs with a long skinny tail with a bell attached at the tip. She wore a red outfit with a small pointy red hat with small wings at the side. It seemed the only normal humans at the IX circle was a guy dressed head to toe in armor and a young girl. There was also a weird man with an almost hunched back…he seemed human…I guess…

"Vivi!" the body said.

The boy jumped up twitching his hat around. "Y-yes."

"Do you see that black mage, he is your descendent." the body said

Soon the group gathered at the I circle began floating in midair. The group was wiggling around hoping not to fall. A glow surrounded a man in armor and then at least one person from every circle glowed and floated too.

"The descendent of the warrior…the knight, is up before our eyes. From the I circle, I guess you could call him your father of the knight. From IV, Cecil a man who fights for what he believes in. From VI we have Edgar a king with his own will, Celes a sorceress with the training of a knight and Cyan learned in the best sword techniques anywhere. From VII Cloud, with great strength can withstand anyone. From VIII Squall, carrier of an unique sword called the gunblade. From IX Steiner, no other man could be as loyal as him. And finally X, Tidus our youngest in the experience with a sword as a knight and his advisor Auron who doesn't let others chose his fate." the body explained

Soon all of the people in the room floated.

"Every single one of you are decedents of number I, the black mage, the white mage, the red mage, the monk, the thief and the ninja. And some of you have new jobs that are now known throughout the newer universes. Like the dragoon…the lancer. It first started with Ricard, but staying in his own class is Kain."

"Kain!?" a young man with grey hair said from the II circle. "Maria, is he talking about our Kain?"

I…don't know." Maria said, it was the girl who was crying before to that man.

"Ricard, does he mean Ricard Highwind?" it has been a long time since Kain heard that name, his father. Kain came from the IV circle. "Hmph…how dare that thing bring me back before my friends, after all that I have done, before I could redeem myself."

"Kain we forgive you, you know that." a beautiful women wearing white and had long flowing blonde hair.

"Well, I don't." Kain said averting her loving eyes.

Everyone slowly retuned to the ground safely, except poor Vivi who tripped on his feet.

"This will be a fight. All of you will be categorized into your personal class. Every single battle will be won with a death. And if you cannot deliver the final blow I will. The last person to live will return to their own world and his or her own world will be safe, but all will stay here forever in torture, only one could live." the body said.

The room soon went into an uproar.

"We'll agree." Cloud said.

Everyone yelled at Cloud saying, who do you think you are?

"We'll agree, only if you hear my changes." Cloud said.

"Proceed." the body said.

"We will go on with the fights only if the people that are killed can come back." Cloud said.

"What's in it for me?" the body responded.

"The final person will fight you. And if he or she wins, we could all come back and safely go back to our worlds. Fighting will be fair and no cheating, you got it?" Cloud ordered.

An awkward silence roamed the room.

"You never had to worry about me cheating. I will accept these changes if you can deal with the consequences." the body roared

"Unless it's our friends dying, we got nothing to lose." Cecil said.

"Fine, but in the final fight those who have lost, their strength, their energy will belong to me. But like you said if he or she wins I will return your friends and send you back home. But if you die, your souls will belong to me and I'll find your worlds and devour them…is it a deal?" the body said.

Cloud looked around for approval even through there was no other choice.

"We accept." Cloud said.

"Yeah, how hard can it be to beat you if you have the energy of losers?" Steiner said.

"Rusty!!!" Zidane yelled.

"That wasn't very nice…" Vivi said.

"I'm sorry master Vivi." Steiner apologized.

"So let us begin." the body said.

"Wait!" the boy from the V (the one with three girls) circle said.

"What do you want Bartz?" the body said.

"You said we were all in a class. What class do we belong in since we use crystals to enter a class?" Bartz asked.

"Yeah us too!" Luneth added.

"You will be randomly picked, but since you can use most any class you can end up in any category and you must stay in that class until you win or die. I will give you the crystals you need to perform the class. Also the matter of the all for alls. Group VIII you have many of those, classes that are not really specific. You are allowed to use any magic or summoning, anything to win." the body said.

"So are we in the all for alls category?" Firion ( the grey haired boy from II) said.

"Not really, you are really in the in any category like III and V, but you are very limited. I will give you the weapons you need to be in that class. Like if you were picked for thief I will give you a dagger. You are limited to thief, white mage, black mage, knight, red mage and lancer. Now that everything is clear let us begin with the white mage." the body said.

A big screen appeared a began going through a list of names and landed on…..


	3. Chapter 3 The White Mages

-1**CHAPTER 3**

The screen flashed two names.

"The white mage and Rosa." the body announced.

A staircase appeared at the I and IV circle. The two girls slowly went down and faced each other. And when they looked back the staircase was gone.

"Now the rules for the white mages, only use your white magic to help you and your fighting abilities with your weapons." the body said.

Rosa's hand lighted up and a bow and a quiver filled with different arrows came and the white mage got a wooden staff.

"Begin!" the body yelled.

Rosa quickly armed herself and accurately shot the white mage. The white mage managed to evade it by luck, and Rosa saw that. Rosa then held an arrow emitting a dark fumes. Rosa aimed and hit the white mage, and she was blinded by the hit. Rosa saw her chance and used her regular arrows to cause damage. The white mage performed Blinda and was cured of her blindness, only to avoid Rosa's arrows….by luck.

"That's a pretty weak white mage." Palom said, he was a little boy in Rosa's group.

"Well we are going for Rosa." Porom said, she was Palom's twin sister.

Rosa's group was going for their girl while the white mage's group was quite. It wasn't because they were ashamed it was because they were all mutes, but their fierce eyes showed they were going for her.

The white mage scraped across the floor breathing heavily and Rosa pitying her. Rosa stood their not knowing what to do.

"Do you remember what I said?" the body lulled.

Rosa stood there frozen, should she kill her? Everyone saw the body rise from his seat.

"Either way that girl is going to die.." a girl named Terra said she came from the VI group.

"Not if we can beat that thing." Locke said, a friend of Terra.

A man dressed in a black ninja suit let out a slight chuckle.

"Stop acting like Shadow!" Locke yelled.

When Rosa saw the body in the air she held up her bow and began to grab an arrow. Seeing this the body sat right down. Rosa aimed for the white mages head.

"I can't watch." Vive cried twitching with his hat.

Rosa pulled back the arrow and trembled and just when she was about to shoot, the white mage sprang up deflect the arrow with her staff and knocked Rosa down. While Rosa was down the white mage cast cure on herself. Just as Rosa was getting up the white mage enveloped Rosa in a spell, but nothing happened.

"Did she just…" Bartz said.

"She used reflect." a pink haired girl said, her name was Lenna.

"But how could that help her?" Bartz asked.

"Think about now, that girl Rosa can't heal herself.

Rosa struck the white mage with a golden arrow. The white mage quickly tried to heal herself.

"No you don't!" Rosa said.

And Rosa cast reflect on the white mage. She tried to stop the spell but it was too late, she performed cure and bounced to Rosa, healing her. You can tell the white mage was tired and running out of energy for her magic. She was always protected by her team, to defend her and leave her out of the fight and she would heal them. But fighting on her own…she was too weak physically and all white magic could do is heal and protect, except for…

So the white mage began chanting words. A holy light appeared.

"That light!" Cloud said.

"It looks like…" Tifa gasped.

"It's called Holy, you never saw it?" it was that little girl with the horn on her forehead, her name was Eiko and she was wondering around.

"You mean you could just cast it whenever you like it?" Red XIII said.

"Well, yeah. It's the most powerful white magic, and the only white magic that could attack the opponent, excluding using cure on zombies and so on…" Eiko said.

"So would that make Aerith a white mage." Vincent said.

Cloud seemed to drift off into deep thought. Tifa carefully watched.

"You ready Tifa?" Cloud said an awkward smile.

Tifa smiled too, only to feel guilty somehow…

Rosa tried to finish the white mage with her arrows but Holy seemed to form a barrier around the white mage.

"Why would she use Holy on that Rosa chick? All that's going to do is bounce off and hit her." Zell said, he came from Squall's group.

"She's not casting it on Rosa, she's casting it on herself." Quistis said.

"Only question is will it be enough?" Squall said.

The burst of Holy light crashed into the white mage and reflected to Rosa. The white mage fell to her knees, she was too exhausted, that spell wasted all her magic, if it didn't work she was a done for. Terrible screams echoed the room.

"Rosa!!" Cecil cried.

Cecil was Rosa's husband and he prayed she was all right. As the blinding light faded…nothing was there. The body stood up.

"The winner is the white mage!" The body said.

The IV group was drained in color…Rosa….A staircase came to the I group and they all rushed down and hugged her, kissing her. Not romantic kisses, since they loved her like a sister. They carried her back to their spot. As they sat back down the body spoke.

"White mage step up."

She slowly got up. And a light surrounded her.

"I will now remove any spells you might be under and return you to fighting status." the body said.

When it was over she sat back down and saw that her rod was gone.

"It's kind of odd why he would do that doncha think? He could just kill us, why do we have to fight each other." Wakka said, he was from the X group.

"Yeah, but if you think about it…why isn't Paine here?" Rikku said.

Yuna could only shrug.

"Now the next combination could show if this is the final white mage fight for only two more true white mages have yet to fight, but if the white mage is up against an in any group the white mage fight will go on until all true white mages have fought." the body said.

"So out of 10 groups only 4 are white mages?" Celes said.

"Still the white mage is known throughout your universes. Some of you take the traits of a white mage, but only 4 are true. Like VII and their materia, they can summon and use magic but take that away and they have to us their basic talents. Of course there is the matter of III and V's crystals, but that one crystal will stay in that class so it's acceptable. Now onto the next fight!"


	4. Chapter 4 Disqualified

-1**CHAPTER 4**

"Porom and Garnet, or Dagger whichever name you prefer." the body said. "And also the you two are the last two white mages."

"For your information she's queen…" Steiner began to say.

"But, won't I be a summoner?" Dagger said.

"You can summon but you have known white magic longer and a certain white hood you wore only shows you are a white mage more than a summoner." the body said.

"Well I could use white magic too!" Eiko said.

"Yes, but you still have your summoners horn and communicate with them at such a young age… so you fall in the summoners class. Now come forth."

The staircase appeared once again at IV and now at IX.

"Come on! We believe in you sis!" Palom yelled slapping her back.

As Porom walked she crossed Cecil.

"….For Rosa…" Porom said.

Cecil just nodded with his hands still shaking. Kain leaned up against the wall, it was around this time he pulled his helmet down.

"That's just a baby." Arc said, and came from the III group.

"Is it me, or the higher the group number the more…mature the people look." Luneth said.

"I guess, but I don't know about IX.." Refia said.

"You know the rules, only white magic and your own strength…and begin!" the body yelled.

Dagger received a racket and Porom got a rod. Dagger quickly moved and smacked the racket across Porom's face. Porom fell to the ground.

"She's brutal." Faris said, from V.

Porom began sniffing and tearing.

"That's right, make her feel sorry for you" Palom said under his breath.

Porom shrieked and cried, her tears overflowed. Dagger flinched.

"I'm…sorry…" Dagger said feeling hot and ashamed.

"Come on Dagger! You're suppose to beat her!" Zidane yelled.

Porom quickly spun around and blasted a small shot of holy. Dagger fell on impact.

"Queen!" Steiner cried.

Dagger stood up with blazing eyes and glared at Porom. Dagger suddenly went Berserk and whammed the racket at Porom and caught her. Porom quickly jumped out of danger and healed herself.

"She can't win like that.." Palom said grinding his teeth. "There has to be a way I could help…" Palom folded his hands.

"Stop it!!" Rydia yelled.

Palom looked at her, feeling guilty.

"It won't help her. Have some faith."

Palom was about to answer when he heard the faint scream of his sister. Porom was on the floor panting.

"Porom!!" Palom cried, all bets were off and Palom climbed on top of the railing and folded his hands and began chanting. Porom suddenly had the same form…not able to control it. They were both in sync chanting slow words. Dagger's heart soon fell. Around here were flames of hell fire.

"Don't do it, don't do it!!" Palom's team cried and pulled on him, but once the twins were in this mode there was no way to stop it.

The IX group yelled that they were cheating. Dagger was then engulfed in flames and ashes filled her place.

"You scumbag! You asses! You-you cheated!!" Zidane yelled with tears behind his throat and he hid it well.

Steiner fell to his knees and began to shake. The body stood up and tension and rage filled the room.

"Disqualified." the body said.

The body then went up to Porom and held her throat. Poor Porom, it wasn't even her fault, and she couldn't have stopped it. And in less then a second a cracking sound screeched inside the room. Porom's head flopped. Palom's eyes had a watery veil over it. Porom was then sucked into the body and disappeared in it.

"W-what are you going to do with her.." Palom cried. A new voice to Palom and his friends.

"You should be lucky I don't take your life too…but I won't…I can't" the body murmured the last part.

The body walked up to the ashes and flicked his hands. And before everyone's eyes Dagger was back, she coughed out water and fell to her knees. Her eyes were red, like she was crying for hours.

"Rusty! Rusty look! Dagger! Dagger!!" Zidane yelled and did flips and jumps, no one saw how hurt she was, and she hid it…must have learned from Zidane.

Seeing this see was happy, she felt the coolness of a breeze as the body picked her up and returned her to her group. While being carried by it she saw a glimpse of an elderly women crying…no one she knew…the setting was horrible and disgusting it was if the earth around her was decaying. Dagger heard the body grunt and…felt it's heartbeat race,_ please don't give it all away…, _the body wasn't talking. Dagger heard it's voice in her head. Cloud instantly looked at her.

The body sat her down as her friends surrounded her.

"You have been healed." the body's voice seemed to change, it seemed more human.

The body returned to it's throne and breathed heavily.

"Go on to your rooms, the tournament will resume in the morning where the white mage and Dagger will fight." the body said.

A door opened behind group V and slowly everyone went through. Then as Luneth was following them, felt a hand rub his back and a head resting on his shoulders words escaped from an unknown mouth, _please don't hate me….my planet, it's dying….this was my only choice._ Luneth looked back. Nothing was there and the body and throne was gone. Everyone was also gone, must have went inside, weird since he was close to the V group.

"Luneth!!" Arc screamed.


End file.
